Cinta
by ShinaUchiha23
Summary: Taufan yang jatuh cinta dengan suara seorang perempuan yang Taufan temui di sebuah taman. Genre:Family dan Romance. Rate: T. OOC, gaje, dll.


Suatu pagi yang cerah dan berawan di bikini bottom-eh maaf. Suatu pagi di desa konoha-maaf lagi. Suatu pagi di pulau rintis seorang pria tampan yang selalu memakai baju biru dan mempunyai senyum yang indah-kata para penggemarnya di sekolah, kalau kata author sih enggak pfff(di lempar bantal)- sedang bersiap-siap untuk memulai harinya yang indah-menurut Taufan. Taufan berdiri di depan kaca sambil membetulkan dasi yang Taufan pakai.

"Ganteng sekali diriku."kata Taufan narsis dan penuh percaya diri kepada kaca di depannya.

"TAUFAAAANNNN...SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TERUS DI KAMAR CEPAT TURUN."kata seseorang dengan cetar membahananya sampai capslock author jebol. Dan tersangka tersebut adalah kakak atau lebih tepatnya saudara kembar Taufan yang bernama Boboiboy Halilintar.

Halilintar dan Taufan mempunyai satu adik kemhar lagi. Yang bernama Boboiboy Gempa. Nama mereka sedikit unik. Entah orang tua mereka mendapat ide darimana sehingga nama mereka unik begitu. Yang pasti waktu Taufan kecil dan bertanya pada ibu mereka kenapa mereka bernama begitu, ibunya hanya tertawa dan bilang bahwa itu keinginan ayah mereka yang ingin nama anaknya unik dan berbeda dengan yang lain.

Taufan hanya cengo mendengar cerita ibunya itu dan berpikir bahwa ayahnya sudah gila. Tapi ya sudalah, toh yang penting mereka punya nama.

Yang lebih unik lagi adalah warna mata mereka yang berbeda. Halilintar memiliki bola mata yang berwarna merah darah. Taufan memiliki bola mata yang berwarna biru. Gempa memiliki bola mata yang berwarna emas.

Oke cukup perkenalannya, back to story.

Tidak mau kena pukulan sang kakak tersayangnya Taufan segera turun dan mengambil jaket serta topi kesayangannya. Tidak lupa, sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya Taufan berkaca dan mengedipkan matanya yang menurut author menggelikan.

"Pagi semua..." sapa Taufan riang kepada empat orang yang merupakan saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Pagi Kak."sapa Gempa dengan senyum manis yang membuat orang-orang ingin menculik Gempa. Tapi di urungkan karena Halilintar yang selalu menjaga adik-adiknya-walaupun Halilintar tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Hm."jawab Halilintar dengan tidak ikhlas. Membuat Taufan mengembungkan pipi kesal dan "Kak Hali selalu begitu jahat."memprotes kakak tercintanya.

"hm." jawaban yang membuat Taufan makin mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Taufan ingin sekali mengubah kakak dinginnya tersebut. Hei, kakaknya terlalu dingin. Bahkan kepada penggemarnya.

Ya mereka memang terkenal di sekolah. Karena mereka cowok tamvan dan mereka kembar 3 yang identik yang hanya bisa di bedakan dengan warna bola mata mereka dan jagan lupakan nama mereka yang unik. Mereka bersekolah di SMA Pulau Rintis. Sekolah yang paling bagus di Pulau Rintis. Yang paling banyak memiliki fans di sekolah ini adalah Halilintar.

Walaupun orangnya cuek dan terkenal seram karena Halilintar memegang sabuk hitam dalam karate sekaligus ketua tim karate. Entah berapa mendali emas Halilintar bawa dalam bidang karate ini. Siapa yang berani mendekati Halilintar, siap-siap menginap di rumah sakit 1 minggu.

"Sudah. sudah ayo kita makan. Nanti kita telat berangkat sekolah."kata Gempa menenangkan kedua kakak tersayangnya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Boboiboy milik Animonsta_**

 ** _Genre : Family and Romance_**

 ** _Warning : OOC, garing, dll_**

 ** _Ranting : T_**

.

.

.

.

Taufan sedang berjalan sendirian di sebuah taman-biasa Taufan JOMBLO. Taufan berjalan sambil bersiul-siul. Taufan baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan bingung mau apa. Di rumahnya sepi, kakak dan adiknya sedang melakukan kegiatan di sekolah. Halilintar sibuk dengan karatenya sedangkan Gempa sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan OSISnya.

Taufan terus berjalan sambil bersiul sampai-

 _Heart beats fast~_

 _Colors and promises~_

-Taufan mendengar suara indah dari atas pohon besar.

 _How to be brave~_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall~_

Taufan melihat ke atas dan terpanah. Seorang gadis cantik bergaun kuning dan berkulit putih sedang duduk di salah satu batang pohon tinggu tersebut. Rambutnya yang panjangnya sepunggung terkena angin sore. Kacamata bundar yang dia pakai pas di wajahnya yang kecil dan hidungnya yang mancung. Matanya tertutup sambil terus menyanyikan lagu yang dari tadi dia nyanyikan.

Taufan yang masih ingin mendengarkan suara indah gadis tersebut memilih untuk duduk dan menyandar di bawah pohon yang di atasnya terdapar gadis cantik tersebut. Taufan menutup matanya sambil menikmati suara gadis tersebut. Taufan terpanah.

 _'Hah...suaranya indah sekali.'_

Taufan masih menikmati suara indah itu tersebut sampai-

BRUAAAKKKK...

-sebuah bunyi yang mengejutkan Taufan. Taufan terbangun dan langsung duduk. Taufan melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Siapa yang telah merusak kesenangannya.

"Hei kau kenapa? Maaf telah mengangetkanmu."kata sebuah suara. Taufan melihat ke depan dan menemukan gadis cantik yang berada di atas pohon tersebut sudah ada di depannya. Taufan terpana, matanya indah sekali. Matanya berwarna biru sama seperti Taufan tapi lebih mudah.

Taufan terpana akan kecantikan gadis tersebut. Jantung Taufan serasa ingin copot dari tempatnya. Muka tamvannya pasti sudah memerah.

' _Apakah ini yang namanya cinta. KAK HALI ADIKMU YANG PALING TAMVAN SE DUNIA INI SEDANG JATUH CINTA. KAK HALI, TAUFAN SUDAH BESAR KAK. Hiks...hiks.'_

"hei, kamu tidak apa?" tanya gadis tadi menyadarkan Taufan dari perasaan gaje barusan.

"Eh ha ha hai, i i iya aku tak apa. Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kamu baru saja loncat dari pohon."tanya Taufan dengan muka seperti cabe yang di ulek om Sasuke-penjual cilok di sekolahnya.

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa kok loncat dari pohon."kata gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat dunia Taufan berubah.

"Hehehe...iya. Btw aku belum pernah melihat kamu di sekitar sini. Apa kamu baru pindah ke sini. Namaku Taufan. Nama kamu siapa?"tanya Taufan kepada gadis di depannya. Inginnya sih Taufan bertanya, apakah kamu sudah punya pacar? Mau gak jadi pacarku? Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada kamu.

Tapi di urungkan, Taufan tidak mau malah di tampar oleh gadis di depannya dan mendapat luka di wajah tamvannya. Oke dari tadi Taufan narsis terus. Inginku-author-muntah di wajah tamvanmu bang.

"Ah iya, aku baru saja pindah dari kota dan ke sini untuk tinggal bersama tanteku. Karena orang tuaku pergi kerja di luar negeri. Oh iya, namaku

"Sayang ayo kita pergi, ini sudah hampir malam."

 _'Sial, kenapa pake manggil segala sih. Aku kan belum tau namanya_.'Taufan bersumpah serapah kepada orang yang baru saja memanggil gadis tersebut.

"Iya tante sebentar. Oke Taufan sampai jumpa lagi."kata gadis tersebut, sambil berlari ke arah perempuan yang di panggil tante tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Halilintar dan Gempa memandang saudara kembar mereka dengan wajah bingung. Mereka berdua mengabaikan makan malam mereka hanya untuk melihat saudara kembar mereka yang kelihatannya sedang kerasukan.

Iya kerasukan. Taufan dari tadi tersenyum sendiri dengan wajah memerah. Kadang Taufan menyuapkan satu sendok makan malamnya dan setelah itu tiba-tiba Taufan mendumel sendiri. Kan Halilintar dan Gempa takut lihatnya.

"Akhem, Taufan makan yang benar."kata Halilintar.

"eh... i i iya kak."kata Taufan sambil memakan masakan adiknya.

Ya orang tua mereka memang sedang bekerja di luar kota. Jadi mau tidak mau Gempa harus bisa memasak. Kalau tidak mereka bertiga mau makan apa. Taufan pernah memasak tetapi rasa masakannya campuran rasa manis, asin, dan teman-temannya. Sedangkan Halilintar, pernah hampir membuat dapur rumah mereka terbakar.

"Kak Taufan kenapa? Kalau ada masalah kakak cerita saja sama kita."kata Gempa dengan muka khawatir.

"ah kakak baik-baik saja kok. Sudah ya kakak mau ke kamar."kata Taufan meninggalkan piring dan kedua kembarannya yang hanya bisa bengong melihat kepergian Taufan.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi semua..."Sapa Taufan kepada teman sekelasnya.

"pagi...

Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa masuk ke kelas mereka. Ya mereka satu kelas. Sekarang mereka sudah kelas 2 SMA.

KRIINGGGG

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Pagi Bu.."

"Anak-anak perkenalkan ini murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan diri."

"Hai semua, nama saya Ying. Salam kenal."

Deg...

Taufan yang tadinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan kedatangan murid baru. Mendengar suara perempuan tadi Taufan langsung melihat ke depan lalu terkejut.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca Fanfiction saya. Saya harap kalian suka dengan Famfiction saya.


End file.
